


Day 41

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 41

"...someone came up here in the middle of the night, splashed paint around, then left within a minute."

"How many ways into that office?"

"Well, that’s where this gets really interesting...Every door that opens in this bank, it gets logged right here. Every walk-in cupboard, every toilet."

Hmmmmm....

"That door didn’t open last night."

"There’s a hole in our security. Find it and we’ll pay you – five figures...this is an advance. Tell me how he got in, there’s a bigger one -"

God - he's such a fucking prick...always was...what did I ever...

"I don't need an intthentive, Sebastian."

"He’s, uh, he’s kidding you, obviously. Sh-shall I look after that for him?"

 

(Author's note: one of my favourite bits in this episode is Sherlock's dance with the graffiti, can't really do dialogue for it, just thought I'd break the 4th wall for a moment, just because I can)

 

"Two trips around the world this month. You didn’t ask his secretary; you said that just to irritate him."

Ahhh...you are learning, grasshopper...

"How did you know?"

"Did you see his watch?"

"His watch?"

"The time was right but the date was wrong. Said two days ago. Crossed the dateline twice but he didn’t alter it."

"Twice within a month?"

"New Breitling....Only came out this February."

"Okay. So d’you think we should sniff around here for a bit longer?"

"Got everything I need, thanks."

"Hmmm?"

"That graffiti was a message for someone at the bank working on the trading floors. We find the intended recipient and..."

"...they’ll lead us to the person who sent it."

"Obvious."

"Well, there’s three hundred people up there. Who was it meant for?"

John, John, John....

"Pillars."

"What?"

"Pillars and the screens. Very few places you can see that graffiti from. That narrows the field considerably. And of course the message was left at eleven thirty-four last night. That tells us a lot."

"Does it?"

Yes....

"Traders come to work at all hours. Some trade with Hong Kong in the middle of the night. That message was intended for someone who came in at midnight...not many Van Coons in the phone book...Taxi!"

Colleague...what the...doesn't matter, he's still here. Don't question it, case...case...may be interesting...yellow paint looked liked Chinese? But much older? Don't recognize it...


End file.
